


Under the Sea

by alittlebriton



Series: Tentacletober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Prompt: Under the SeaIzzy gives Alec a gag gift for Christmas. Magnus starts hinting about aquariums. Alec doesn't realise they are connected.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the weird tentacle dildos you can buy, like this one. https://bad-dragon.com/products/ika
> 
> Play safe, kids.

Alec blinks at the gift he’s just opened from Izzy, but then Clary squeals about something Jace has bought her and all is forgotten in a flutter of tissue paper. Later on he finds it shoved in a bag and wedged into the pocket of his suitcase. When he digs it out, it’s a weird as he remembers: a deep blue tentacle sculpture that shades into lighter greeny-blue at the tip. The base is solid but the texture of the tentacle is weirdly… soft. Smooth and tactile. He finds himself rubbing his thumb over the suckers again and again as he potters around the loft, attempting to find somewhere to put it. 

In the end, he shoves it on a shelf in one of Magnus’ bookcases, the one in the hall outside of his study, and forgets about it. It catches his eye every so often, but his attention is diverted by Magnus’ odd behaviour. He makes Alec watch The Little Mermaid, for one thing, without Madzie being there, and hums the songs for days afterwards. And he keeps leaving leaflets for the Baltimore Aquarium’s upcoming Gala in the kitchen. Alec’s perturbed enough to call his sister on a night he knows she’s not working, and hopes he’s called early enough to catch her before she leaves for her date with Simon.

Actually, if he’s honest, he doesn’t really care if he does interrupt her date with Simon.

“Hey big bro. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I mean. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Uh huh.” He can hear her moving around her room, the clink of perfume bottles on her dressing table. “Yeah, you often call for no reason on a Tuesday night. Spill.”

Alec sighs. “Does Magnus seem… weird to you?”

“No, no more than usual. Weird how?”

“Ever since Christmas. He’s been acting odd, watching me when he thinks I’m not paying attention. He keeps dropping hints about portalling us both to the Caribbean.” 

“Doesn’t sound that weird to me, hermano. Sounds more like he’s in love with you and wants to whisk you off for a romantic beach vacation.”

“No, it’s…” he huffs in frustration. “Nevermind. I’m probably just imagining things.”

“Probably.” He can hear her smile over the phone. “You should come back to New York more, I miss you. I haven’t seen you since Christmas.”

“Yeah.” A small sliver of guilt pierces through him, and he wanders out of the living room and into the hall. A bright flash of color reminds him.

“Oh, hey, I meant to ask. Why the hell did you get me that weird octopus sculpture for Christmas? It was a really strange gift. I mean, it’s cool, but it’s not your normal art tastes.” Alec doesn’t actually know if his sister has art tastes. 

There’s a moment’s silence on the other end of the phone and something that sounds like a wheeze.

“Not a sculpture,” Izzy finally chokes out. Alec frowns. 

“What do you mean, it’s not a sculpture?” He wanders over to it and hefts it into his hand. The tentacle is a few inches short of a foot long and is oddly life-like.

“Alec. That was. Oh my god. It was a joke. We’d had that conversation. With Jace. A while back?” He could hear Izzy struggling to contain her laughter. “About warlock marks?”

“Oh,” Alec says, and then flushes a deep red when he remembers that drunken conversation about what interesting marks some warlocks must have that could be fun in the bedroom, the one that he hoped Magnus never, _ever_ heard about. And then he looks at the tentacle in his hand with widening eyes.

"....oh. OH. OH MY GOD"

"What?!" Izzy finally sounds the right tone of alarmed. 

"I put it on the bookcase," he moans and smacks himself in the forehead with his hand.

Unfortunately, his hand is still holding the tentacle dildo and it shakes like thick jello with the movement. He stares at it with dawning horror.

"Ha!" Izzy cackles. 

"No wonder Magnus has been asking if I want to go to the aquarium for date night recently." 

His sister sounds like she’s having some kind of fit on the other end of the phone, breaking off from laughter into a hacking cough and then subsiding into giggles. He waits with narrowed eyes until she’s finished, contemplating the dildo.

There’s a potent silence now from her end of the conversation and he sighs. He’s never going to live this down. 

“…What?” he finally asks with trepidation. The silence already sounds insufferably smug.

“Just wondering if you _are _going to go to the aquarium, that’s all.”

“IZZY!” Alec all but shouts, closing his eyes. The way Magnus had been looking at him recently… Alec’s face heats up again, remembering how Magnus had made love to him after he’d given in and looked at the Caribbean resorts Magnus had bookmarked.

“Well?”

Alec traces one fingertip over the suckers of the tentacle dildo and sets it back down on the bookcase, more prominently so Magnus can’t miss it when he walks into his study next.

It quivers with the motion, ever so slightly, and Alec shivers.

“… Yeah, probably,” he says, and hangs up on her laughter.


End file.
